1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a case including metal for an electronic device and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, the use of electronic devices is rapidly increasing. The electronic devices developed recently are not limited to their traditional unique areas but are combined with various terminals. For example, a mobile communication terminal provides various functions such as a TV function (for example, mobile broadcasting such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a music reproduction function (for example, MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3)), a picture or video photographing function, an Internet connection function, and a radio reception function, in addition to communication functions such as voice communication and the transmission/reception of messages.
The general trend is for electronic devices to be slim, and as such the slim electronic devices have a metal case for improved strength or for design. Further, the electronic devices include at least one antenna to provide various wireless communication functions.
However, when a metal case surrounds an antenna, performance of the antenna is often significantly decreased. Accordingly, in conventional electronic devices, it is common that metal at a portion where the antenna is located is removed from the metal case.
Further, in conventional electronic devices, the metal case is often separated (cut), and the separated area is utilized as a portion for the antenna. Consequently the cut portion of the electronic device is exposed to the outside, and as such, the performance of the antenna is often badly influenced by the human body. The location, size, and shape of the cut portion may be different according to a frequency band supported by electronic devices.